Interwencje
by Alumfelga
Summary: Bo czasem jest tak, że choćbyśmy bardzo chcieli, niektórych wydarzeń inaczej nie wyjaśnimy. Jak ktoś się bardzo wzbrania przed real person fiction, to ostrzegam, choć tego real person jest naprawdę niewiele.


Interwencje

– Chcę cię widzieć u siebie w domu. Natychmiast.

Klaus zakończył połączenie i odwrócił się, zmierzając do wyjścia z pokoju. Przy drzwiach ktoś już jednak stał. Blondynka z laptopem uśmiechała się do niego.

– Zadzwoniłeś już do Tylera, świetnie. Musimy ustalić jeszcze jedną rzecz – oświadczyła.

– Kimkolwiek jesteś, to nieładnie podsłuchiwać cudze rozmowy – odparł Klaus poirytowany. Nie wyczuł obecności kobiety w pokoju. Nie budziła w nim pragnienia krwi, ale przez setki lat nauczył się również wyczuwać wampiry. Widać to wtargnięcie Stefana poruszyło go bardziej niż sądził.

– Niezależnie od celu twojej wizyty, możesz jej wkrótce pożałować – dodał groźnie. – Nie jestem w nastroju do zabaw.

Kobieta nie przestawała się uśmiechać.

– Wiem, wiem – _czy ona właśnie puściła do niego oko?_ – Przez Stefana właśnie straciłeś hybrydę i chcesz go osadzić na miejscu. A teraz słuchaj, zanim przyjdzie Tyler i każesz mu ugryźć Caroline, musisz przemyśleć jedną rzecz…

– Skąd wiesz o moich zamiarach? – przerwał jej Klaus. Poczekał, aż jedna z hybryd pomagających w remoncie (_Tony? Tobias? Dean?_) przejdzie do dalszej części domu, nim kontynuował:

– Nikt nie ma dostępu do mojego umysłu, nie da się mnie zauroczyć... Mów!

– Jak zwykle porywczy – kobieta westchnęła, niewzruszona. – Ale dobrze, widzowie to uwielbiają. Nie zauroczysz mnie – oznajmiła, kiedy zaczął się do niej zbliżać – ani nie zabijesz, więc możesz sobie darować próby. A teraz posłuchaj. Kiedy już przyjdziesz dać Caroline swoją krew, bądź dla niej miły. Przy okazji, ma dzisiaj urodziny.

– Dlaczego miałbym być dla niej miły? – zdziwił się Klaus, odkładając plan chwycenia irytującego gościa za gardło. _Na razie_. – Chcę pokazać Stefanowi swoją dominację, a nie odgrywać rycerza na białym koniu.

– Koniu, mówisz? Poczekaj chwilę.

Kobieta podeszła do stołu z piłą, otworzyła ekran laptopa i parę razy stuknęła w klawisze.

– Przepraszam – powiedziała, odwracając się do niego – ale dobre pomysły trzeba zapisywać, nim uciekną. Wracając do Caroline, zrób tak: ulecz ją i okaż współczucie. Powiedz jej parę słów o tym, jakie plusy ma bycie wampirem, wspomnij coś o wielkim świecie, może nawet zaoferuj się jako jej przewodnik? Nie, to za wcześnie – potrząsnęła głową. – Po prostu pokaż, że ci na niej zależy.

– Kimkolwiek jesteś, sugerujesz, żebym rozbudził w niej uczucia do mnie, a potem to niecnie wykorzystał? Wiesz, że to niegłupie…

– Nie, nie. Nie będziesz miał z tego żadnego zysku – odparła stanowczo nieznajoma.

Klaus skrzyżował ręce.

– W takim razie nie widzę żadnego sensu w pocieszaniu dziewczyny, która nic dla mnie nie znaczy.

– Spójrz mi w oczy – rozkazała nagle, a Klaus poczuł, że musi jej posłuchać.

– Zależy ci na niej – powiedziała do niego powoli. – Żywisz do niej uczucia. Powtórz.

– Żywię do niej uczucia – wyrecytował wbrew sobie.

– Dlaczego żywię do niej uczucia? – zapytał zdziwiony.

Kobieta myślała przez chwilę.

– Jest dobrą, energiczną, bezpośrednią osobą, która wie, czego chce. Podziwiasz w niej to.

– Spotkaliśmy się raz w życiu.

– W takim razie… doceniasz jej urodę.

– Przez tysiąc lat widziałem wiele naprawdę pięknych kobiet. Nie sądzisz, że to głupie?

– Nie utrudniaj! Po prostu lubisz Caroline.

Klaus widział, jak powoli wzrasta w niej zniecierpliwienie.

– Potrzebuję jeszcze jednego trójkąta, a wasz pozwoli mi na kilka ładnych paraleli. Zrób to, co mówiłam, Klaus. Ulecz i pociesz Caroline. A potem nie przestawaj o nią zabiegać. Jeszcze się zobaczymy, tymczasem wychodzę. Zapomnij o naszej rozmowie. Przygotuj się, Tyler jest już prawie pod drzwiami!

Gdy wyszła, wciąż czuł się odrobinę zdezorientowany.

* * *

– To mój brat. Pozostaniemy razem.

– Mamy umowę – postanowiła Elena. Kiedy Elijah wyszedł, wstała i ruszyła w stronę schodów. Stefan podążył za nią, lecz gdy mijał wejście do kuchni, czyjaś ręka wciągnęła go do środka.

– Co się dzieje? – zapytał, widząc nieznaną kobietę o jasnych włosach. – Jak się tu dostałaś?

– Stefan, mam do ciebie sprawę i chcę, żebyś mnie wysłuchał. Za chwilę pójdziesz porozmawiać z Eleną. Powie ci, jak bardzo obawia się o życie wszystkich swoich bliskich. To bardzo ważne, żebyś obiecał jej, że zrobisz wszystko, co będzie w twej mocy, by ich uratować. Rozumiesz?

Stefan nie rozumiał.

– Skąd wiesz, jak mam na imię? I co powie Elena? Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał z troską, sądząc, że może kobieta uderzyła się w głowę.

– Wiem o wiele więcej niż myślisz i wcale nie uderzyłam się w głowę, ale to wszystko teraz nieważne. Posłuchaj. Zależy ci na Elenie, prawda?

– Oczywiście – odpowiedział Stefan.

– I na tym, żeby jej przyjaciele pozostali żywi, tak?

– Tak sądzę. Do czego zmierzasz?

– Więc gdy Elena zacznie się martwić, powiedz, że będziesz chronił jej bliskich. Musisz jej to obiecać. Obiecać. Tylko wtedy poczuje się lepiej. Możesz to dla mnie zrobić?

Stefan wciąż wyglądał na nieprzekonanego. Kobieta przybrała łagodny ton.

– Zaufaj mi, tak będzie najlepiej dla wszystkich. Dla wszystkich.

Nie zauważył, że jedną rękę trzymała za plecami.

– Dobrze, zrobię to – powiedział w końcu. – Choć wciąż nie rozumiem, jakie to ma znaczenie.

– Wszystkiego dowiesz się niebawem. A teraz zapomnij o wszystkim i idź na górę. Może się jeszcze kiedyś spotkamy!

I Stefan zobaczył, że stoi w kuchni sam.

* * *

Bonnie zmierzała do domu czarownic, kiedy obok niej ni stąd, ni zowąd, zaczęła iść kobieta, w dodatku trzymająca w rękach wielkie pudło.

– Przepraszam, czy ja panią znam? – zapytała Bonnie, nie zwalniając kroku. Myślała tylko o tym, czy uda jej się przeprowadzić zaklęcie, nim Elena będzie zmuszona dokończyć przemianę w wampira.

– Nie miałyśmy jeszcze okazji się poznać – powiedziała kobieta przyjacielsko. Mimo ciężkiego pudła dotrzymywała jej kroku. – Nie martw się, zdążysz do domku na czas, Jeremy'ego też jeszcze tam nie ma.

– Słucham?

– Wierzysz w duchy? – zagadnęła kobieta, ignorując zdziwienie Bonnie. – Oczywiście, że wierzysz. Pytanie, czy wiesz, że duchy mogą odczuwać fizyczny ból?

– To niemożliwe – odparła Bonnie stanowczo. – Duchy nie należą do naszego świata, więc nie można ich zranić. Wątpię też, aby mogły ranić się nawzajem, skoro ich ciała są martwe… Dlaczego pani o to pyta? I kim pani jest? Czarownicą?

– Musisz do tego podejść bardziej osobiście – wyjaśniła kobieta. – Mam na myśli duchy. Mniej racjonalności, więcej emocji. Gdyby istniała szansa, że przez twoje działanie może ucierpieć ktoś z twoich bliskich, nawet, jeśli technicznie jest… martwy, czy nie lepiej byłoby powstrzymać się od tych działań?

– Ja… Nie bardzo rozumiem, o co…

– Martwi ludzie też mogą cierpieć, pamiętaj. A teraz idź już i nie myśl o tej rozmowie. Przy okazji, trzymaj – wręczyła jej pudło. – Świece same się nie przyniosą.

I zniknęła.

* * *

Elena weszła do domu, zamknęła za sobą drzwi i skierowała się do salonu. Nie była jednak sama – na kanapie ktoś siedział. Ktoś obcy.

– Witaj, Eleno. Ciężki dzień, prawda? Ale coś za coś. Taka jest cena pozostawania w centrum uwagi.

– Kim pani jest i co tutaj robi? – zapytała Elena. Ona i Stefan właśnie zerwali… To zdecydowanie nie była dobra pora na gości.

– Wiem, że nie jesteś w nastroju do rozmów, ale musimy odbyć krótką pogawędkę – powiedziała nieznajoma. – Usiądź, proszę.

Elena zajęła miejsce na fotelu.

– Spójrz mi w oczy – usłyszała. Poczuła, że musi usłuchać.

– Posłuchaj mnie uważnie – zaczęła kobieta. – Od teraz zaczniesz we wszystkim słuchać Damona i to słuchać dosłownie. Gdy coś powie, zrobisz to, a gdy wyrazi jakąś opinię, zgodzisz się z nim. To bardzo ważne dla rozwoju akcji.

– Jakiej akcji? O czym pani mówi?

– Przykro mi, że muszę to tak przeprowadzić – ciągnęła kobieta - ale nie mogłaś okazywać posłuszeństwa od razu po przemianie w wampira, bo wszyscy by się od razu domyślili, o co chodzi. Oczywiście teoretycznie słuchasz go od przemiany.

– Nie mam pojęcia, skąd pani wie o…

– Wiem o wszystkim. Zrób, o co cię proszę.

– Przecież… Przecież były sytuacje, w których mu się sprzeciwiałam – przypomniała sobie Elena. – Nie pożywiłam się na tej dziewczynie w kampusie. Nie zadzwoniłam do Stefana, choć Damon mnie o to prosił…

Ale kobieta nie słuchała.

– Damon ma zawsze rację, powtórz – rozkazała, patrząc jej w oczy.

– Damon ma zawsze rację – powiedziała automatycznie Elena.

– Świetnie. – Kobieta podniosła się z kanapy. - Teraz muszę już lecieć, dramat sam się nie zrobi. Jakby co, nie znasz mnie i nigdy nie rozmawiałyśmy.

Ruszyła do wyjścia. Zatrzymała się jeszcze w drzwiach i rzuciła z szerokim uśmiechem:

– Trzymaj się, jutro czeka cię dużo wrażeń!

* * *

Kilkaset kilometrów dalej, w pustym biurze nagle zrobiło się zimno. Podłoga zaczęła zanikać w oparach mgły, która pojawiła się nie wiadomo skąd. Coś błysnęło i już po chwili w pomieszczeniu stała kobieta. Szybko poprawiła lekko uniesioną spódnicę i zajęła miejsce za biurkiem, udając, że nigdy go nie opuszczała. _Nie znoszę interwencji_, pomyślała, gdy uruchamiała leżący na biurku komputer. _W końcu ktoś zacznie coś podejrzewać. Od dzisiaj tylko logika i naturalny bieg wydarzeń_, obiecała sobie w duchu, zresztą nie pierwszy raz. Sprawdziła godzinę, otworzyła okienko zatytułowane „Poczta od fanów" i kliknęła w pierwszy z wielu listów. Zaczęła czytać.

_Witam! Oglądam serial od samego początku. Tak sobie myślę, co stało się z mocami Damona?_

* * *

###

A/N: Pomysł na takie wytłumaczenie pewnych... niejasności pochodzi z utworu "HARRY POTTER I BLONDYNKA Z SERWETKĄ" autorstwa BolesławPrus, który serdecznie polecam. Czytając o pani Rowling, nie mogłam nie pomyśleć o innej, władczej blondynce, dla której najważniejsza jest epickość historii. Jak zawsze, nie mam zamiaru obrażać nikogo, zwłaszcza wspomnianej blondynki, a jedynie coś wytknąć z przymrużeniem oka. Opinie mile widziane!


End file.
